The Girl Who Needed to Grow Up
by I am a Ridaa
Summary: (SEQUEL to The Shadow, The Light, and A Lost Girl) Bad becomes good and now good becomes evil. Penelope starts to learn about change, and maybe growing up doesn't always mean getting older. (Slight Carlos x OC)


**Wow**

**Wow wow wow wow wow**

**Tbh I'm still in denial that he's gone…**

**One of the actors I've been supporting since day one…gone**

**I don't want to believe it**

**It's with a heavy heart that I write this final story of the movie he was last seen in.**

**I love Cameron Boyce so much**

**I love the Descendants franchise so much**

**Writing this was a lot of fun, I'm really going to miss it**

**(Then again, still waiting for a chance to buy "Escape from the Isle of the Lost"-)**

**Thanks for those that have supported this series until now !**

**Here's my oneshot, "The Girl Who Needed to Grow Up", which is all about my OC, Penelope Pan, being inserted in the movie Descendants 3!**

**Warning: This might be my longest one yet, and it has actual Carnelope this time :)**

* * *

**The Girl Who Needed to Grow Up**

"Wow… 'Carlos' House: A Safe Place For Lost Boys and Lost Girls'."

Ben chuckled at me. "You know he recommended that specifically."

I only rolled my eyes and crossed my legs on his desk. "I'm sure he did not." Yet, I looked at pictures of the new streets in the Isle of the Lost and continued to be in awe.

Ever since they arrived, the four VKs that first arrived in Auradon changed the people forever. They inspired the bad to be good, and the good to be at their best. I was in total admiration and had full respect for them. They were now my best friends, after all. Now, new VKs were coming over! I was beyond stoked. And it wasn't just because of any biases…

My first ever friend – the King of Auradon himself – smiled as I set down the photos and the newspaper I was holding. "A lot of time has passed, huh?"

It was like he was reading my mind. "Yeah…I don't even know how much…but Uma's still out there."

Ben's smile faltered. He knew more than I on how paranoid Mal was about the old sea witch's daughter being on the loose. Mal has been keeping her eye in the sky for any suspicious signs of the girl being sighted. "We're working on it."

"You gotta tell her to chill."

"As the future queen of Auradon, I don't think she has time to be."

A goofy grin returned to his lips and I had to giggle as well. Mal was going to be _betrothed. _Of course, she didn't know yet. "What you're going to do at the ceremony tomorrow is going to blow her away."

"I sure hope so. Thanks so much for your help with the idea."

I couldn't help laughing out loud. "I was never able to forget that silly song number you did for her that day. Actually, I'm pretty sure _no one _made sure to forget it." When Ben laughed, I hesitated for a moment, suddenly in deep thought. "You really want this, huh?"

His brown eyes stared deep into my own. "I love her a lot, Pen. You of all people know that."

I nodded, suddenly remembering the time when he used to be Audrey's childhood sweetheart. I didn't think she was the perfect match for him, but it was still such a shame that they ended up breaking apart. That wasn't my main concern, however. "Yeah, but, are you really willing to dive into this whole marriage thing? You're still a fresh new king, and…you know, marriage is such a big deal!"

Ben shook his head a bit, almost amused by my childish reaction. "Come on, Penelope. I've thought this through, you know that. I think I'm ready. I believe Mal is ready."

"Mm, no doubt she's going to be a great queen…"

"I thought you'd say that." The tall boy patted my head and I pouted as I pulled my hood over. "I appreciate all the support you've given me. Your friendship means a lot. But, I hope you'll still continue to stick by me, as we grow older. There's a lot to look forward to, and I could really use more of you around."

I didn't even pause. "Of course I'll stay by your side, Benny Boo." When I winked, he rolled his eyes. And when I smiled, I took his hands. "You'll always be one of my closest and best friends. I love you, and that means you're never getting rid of me."

The King chortled and bent to give me a hug. "I was hoping you'd say that. And hey Pen, you could change your mind about marriage too. Haven't you ever thought about settling down with Carlos one day?"

I almost wrinkled my nose. The daughter of Peter Pan, growing up? Ha! Carlos and I have been together for almost a year but we haven't even kissed. Thinking about marriage as early as now?

"We'll see, Ben." I winked and he raised an eyebrow. "For now, let's get some rest. Tomorrow, it's showtime."

* * *

It was actually my idea for the sons of Smee to be brought to Auradon. I despised Hook's sons, but Dad's stories of his right hand man, Smee, lead me to believe he was a pretty decent guy. I bet his sons were practically angels.

Carlos picked me up from my dorm room the next day, and I was in a dress that looked like it was streaked with green and pink spray paint. I also wore golden fingerless gloves and ankle boots a lot, ever since the VKs inspired me.

"You look great," my boyfriend complimented with a smile.

I just stuck my tongue out. "Nah. Let's hurry and catch up with the rest."

The albino rolled his eyes playfully.

We seemed to arrive just a few minutes before Mal and Ben did. We cheered along with everyone else that was waving flags –I was hugging Carlos' arm too - as they stepped onto the stage.

Everything was sweet and simple from there on out. Ben thanked everyone for coming and then I took Doug's hat and placed it on Carlos' while the son of Dopey strummed an acoustic guitar. The King of Auradon sang "Did I Mention?", as I suggested. Mal was loving it.

Then he proposed, she said yes, and the crowd was in an uproar once again.

I may have either cheered the loudest or the quietest. I _did _laugh when Carlos tried to bump chests with Ben's dad, and I hugged him the tightest after he'd apologized. "I'm so happy she said yes!" my love exclaimed.

"Me too." I glanced over at the newly engaged couple, and they really looked so in love. For a moment, I was just awestruck at how beautiful they looked together.

Until I noticed someone at the corner, the only one who looked unhappy.

I was confused for a moment until Mal tackled me into a hug. "Pen!" she choked, as if trying not to cry. "You and Ben must have planned this!"

I giggled. "Maybe I helped. You treat Benny right, okay? I know for a fact living with him is gonna take a lot of work."

"Yeah I bet," she teased.

"And you know, you'll be one heck of a queen. We're here for you, okay?"

She hugged me once more before going to Evie. I then went over to Ben, who was with the guys, and I pulled him away to take the crown off his head and ruffle his hair.

"Pen!"

"You sure you still don't wanna go back on this plan?"

The boys laughed and Ben just wrinkled his nose and messed up _my _hair. "Go back and retreat into the crowd."

"Aw, but I wanna see the kids!"

Carlos gave me a quick hug from behind. "You'll see them tomorrow before we go to Jane's party."

I pouted but I nodded still. I went to Jane while the VKs mockingly bowed to Mal. Jane had gotten her own share of spreading love and support to Mal and Ben. "They're so cute together!" Jane sighed. "Why am I still single?"

I gave a small smile and patted her shoulder. "The right one hasn't come yet."

When I saw Audrey pull Mal aside, I instinctively felt suspicious. "Jane, do you think Audrey's a bit jealous of Mal's engagement to Ben…?"

The brunette only scoffed. "She's over that, Pen, you know that."

"Right…but doesn't it seem weird that she just screamed out 'No!' when he proposed?"

"She was surprised! We all were. Well, most of us were, except the ones that knew." Jane tried to look me in the eye. "Don't worry about it, Penelope. Audrey's grown past that."

Has she? My instincts and gut feelings never lied…

When then watched the VKs board the limo and pick up the new kids from the Isle. The crowd went wild when they went in and went out…until the problem at the barrier happened.

Hades. The former god of the Underworld. He was trying to escape.

I felt Auradon rise in panic and scurry around senseless. Jane followed her mother, but I was frozen. Hades struck Ben, Jay, Carlos. Then when Mal transformed into her dragon form, I instantly began to panic.

Were they okay?!

I could practically hear Auradon's concerns.

_They should just put villains back instead of bringing them out!_

* * *

That night, as soon as the kids were settled and my friends arrived back in Auradon Prep, I ran to them and hugged Carlos first. "Are you guys hurt?! Do you need medical attention?!"

Carlos laughed lightly and kissed my hair. "We're really fine."

"I was so worried…I thought something had happened after—"

"We're fine," Evie interrupted, smiling sweetly. "We're…definitely okay."

"Honestly," Mal put in. "I felt Hades' power draining mine away…"

My brown eyes widened. "And, you're not worried about that."

"Hah…I'm feeling better now at least…"

Jay nodded at me. "We appreciate your concern, Pen."

Ben walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "Hades is back on the Isle."

I hesitated before hugging his waist. "You guys need to find a way to convince Auradon that."

The King and his future queen exchanged a look. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Evie and Mal smiled before the girls walked back to their rooms. Ben nodded before following. "Do you want me to bring you to your dorm?" Carlos asked.

I shook my head. "I can find my way back. Besides, there's something I need to attend to first…"

The albino nodded slowly. "Alright…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally."

Jay put a hand on Carlos' shoulder and they both smiled at me before walking away. As soon as their backs were turned, I headed for a certain princess' room.

She wasn't in her dorm yet and was opening its dorm before I caught up to her and stopped her. "Audrey—"

"How can you accept this?"

I instinctively raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Surely, your dad doesn't accept this? Does he?!"

There was disgust in her eyes and I could almost feel it shooting down daggers at me. "D-Dad was a misfit himself…he accepted everything and everyone. And Mal has changed Audrey, you know that—"

"The crown was supposed to be mine!" When she screeched, it echoed throughout the hallway. "You of all people know how much history Ben and I had! Mal took my future away from me! And you're just going to support her?!"

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. So I tried to speak slowly. "The VKs are capable of change. Everyone gave them a chance, they didn't disappoint us in the end—"

"You're just saying that because now you're a little VK lover yourself! And you know what? Maybe I can't accept it. Maybe I'm the only one who's _certain _everyone else is out of their minds!"

"Audrey, please…Mal deserves the crown! The villain kids are good!"

"Oh, you'll see how wrong you are soon! Grow up Pan!" The daughter of Sleeping Beauty shoved me so hard, I almost fell over. With a final snarl, she slammed the door in my face.

I couldn't even move. I just stood there in disbelief.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was at Evie's castle and Jay was waving a hand over my face.

"Earth to Penelope? Can the daughter of Pan return from Neverland?"

I stuck my tongue out and swatted his hand away.

"You okay, Pen?" Evie asked, as she tossed apples to the son of Jafar. "You seem pretty out of it lately."

"I-I'm fine!" I stuttered, continuing to pack items in the picnic basket I had. "Never better." In truth, I just couldn't stop thinking of Audrey and last night…

"Good morning, got the beach towels!" Carlos greeted, running into the room. He first tossed the towels in my basket before coming to hug me from behind.

"Good morning to you too, de Vil," I said, smiling.

"I really think she's going to like the cake you guys—" His voice trailed off when he looked into the box and turned away, annoyed. "Okay, who got into Jane's cake?!"

Surprise, Jay, Evie and I looked to see a big slice of it was cut out of the rectangular, blue-frosted dessert. "That's weird…" the daughter of the Evil Queen mused.

"Whoops…looks like old habits never die."

We all turned and I nearly squealed. "Tootles!"

I ran to the boy with the shaggy brown hair, fair skin, and black and white leather getup. With one hand, my old friend hugged my waist, and in the other he held a plate of cake. "So sorry for just intruding, but Mal let me in anyway and when I got here some kids wanted something to snack on, and you know I love sweets!"

I wrinkled my nose and messed up his already messy hair. "Gee, thanks, Toots."

My friends took turns exchanging handshakes and introductions except for Carlos, who knew Tootles already, and just shook his hand, gave a curt smile, and went to check on the cake again.

"Was it someone's birthday? I'm really sorry—"

"It's fine!" Evie insisted. "Jane will love it anyway, promise."

"Who's Jane?"

"Daughter of Fairy Godmother?" I pointed out, as we began walking. "Since you _did _cut out a piece of her cake, you should probably get her a gift. I got her a sweet new top so you should probably get her some pants or a skirt—Wait a minute, why are you here?!"

Tootles chuckled at my rambling and sudden inquiry. "I heard the sons of Smee were here, so I wanted to check them out."

We eventually got to the room where Squeaky and Squirmy were. I smiled when it seemed like they'd just woken up from their nap. I myself only met the new VKs this morning, and the twins were shy, Celia looked smug (I liked her instantly), and Dizzy actually just hugged me. It was all so sweet. I was willing to watch over them at Evie's house instead of going to Jane's party but I couldn't bring myself to miss _Jane's birthday._

"Wow," Tootles breathed, bending to get a closer look. The sons of Captain Hook's former right hand man stared back at the gawking boy with twinkling brown eyes. "Sons of Smee…you guys look so precious…"

"Like you when you were a kid."

My old friend stood and scoffed. "Shut up, nah."

"You gotta admit, they remind you of you."

Tootles looked at the shy, silent boys and smirked a bit. When I went to sit in between them, they seemed to ease up more. When Tootles gave them his plate of cake to share, they took it eagerly. "Yeah…to think, we were all taught to despise the children of our foes…but look at these two. I actually always thought Smee was too good for Hook, though."

"Yep. And these two are way too good for Hook's son himself."

"Oh yeah?"

"Harry Hook is a maniac."

"Hmm…but I thought you were so accepting of VKs and change."

"Well…" I hesitated for a long moment. "True—"

Suddenly, we heard a very peculiar sound. Like a flash of light, or something. That's when Dizzy ran into the room. "P-Pen, I think someone's outside!"

I stood up immediately. "Stay with the twins!" Tootles and I joined my friends and Celia as we rushed outside.

"You'll pay the price of what you did and so will all of Auradon!"

I recognized that voice…

"So long, suckers."

Horrified, I watched Audrey – all decked up in a whole new look and outfit – use the sceptre she had in her hand to disappear in a swirl of pink mist.

I nearly cursed out loud. I _knew_ it. I _knew _she was up to something—

Everyone gasped when we turned and saw an old hag. But then I realized she looked familiar. "Mal?!"

"Y-You might wanna think of a spell for that," Jay stammered.

"There's no spell that can reverse the curse of the scepter," Old Mal said in a raspy voice.

"Well that's a shame…" Carlos said, his voice anxiously rising.

"Forget about me. Audrey's out for revenge, and all of Auradon is in danger."

"I felt like there was something up with her yesterday…" I fumed. "We should do something about her now!"

Evie nodded. "What should we do?"

Mal let out a small gasp. "The only thing more powerful than the scepter…is Hades' Ember."

Jay scoffed and shook his head instantly. "Oh, like he's just gonna hand it over and after we kept him back in the Isle."

"And no one knows where his lair is." Evie added.

"I do!" Celia piped up. "I'm his errand rat. I've got the key at my Dad's."

Tootles raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his hip. "What's the daughter of Dr. Facilier doing for a former god of the underworld?"

"Hmph. I don't tell anyone everything."

"You're coming."

Celia stepped away from Mal and pouted. "But I just got here!"

"Mal?"

Everyone turned around and when the daughter of Maleficent revealed her withered face, Dizzy screamed a bit. The twins clung to her sides.

Evie stepped up quickly. "Dizzy, stay here to take care of the twins, we'll be right back and everything will be just fine. Go inside." When the kids did, she turned to the others. "Guys, go get your stuff. Pen, are you coming this time or you watching the three?"

I frowned. "Neither. I really want to help, but I gotta warn Ben!"

"You're a big help," Jay insisted.

Carlos made me face him and gripped my arms. "You sure you'll be alright?"

"'Course. I'm not a child. Well, mostly."

"Okay…" The boy stared at me for a long while before giving me a quick hug. He ran inside, leaving a smile on my face, and I turned to Tootles.

"I want to help too!" he exclaimed.

I hesitated. "I just remembered, I need someone to warn Jane too! Her party is near the Enchanted Lake."

"Hmm, that's a bit far, don't you think…would you say that…this is kind of an emergency?"

He raised his eyebrows knowingly and I just sighed, smirked, and gave him my pouch. My friend eagerly took it, took some pixie dust to sprinkle over himself, and began to float into the air.

"Jane is the one with the long brown hair and big eyes. Tell her to be careful and that she needs to call her mother. Go!"

"Take care, Pen!" With that, he flew away.

I then turned back to Evie, who was helping Mal walk. I tried to help her up into the castle. "Will you guys be alright?"

"We will, Pen," Mal rasped. "Thank you…and please make sure Ben is safe."

I bit my lip. "You know I want him to be but…well, I'll do my best."

Once they were back inside, I called Ben.

"_Hey, Pen, I'm on my way to the party. The meetings ran long."_

"No, stay where you are Ben! Audrey's got Maleficent's scepter and the crown. She's the one that broke into the museum last night!"

I could almost see my best friend's face. _"What?! W-What happened?"_

"I'm sorry Ben, I can only tell you to be careful right now. Double your guards. Everyone needs to be on the lookout for Audrey. She could appear and disappear anywhere. Weonly know she wants revenge and will do anything to get it!"

"_B-But Mal! Is she okay?!"_

I wanted to lie. "She's going to be fine. She, Evie, Carlos, and Jay are doing something about it. Celia's with them too."

"_Pen, that doesn't—"_

"Look Ben, I'll get to you as soon as I can, okay? Just stay put!"

I hung up, brought my pixie dust out, sprinkled some on myself, and flew away from Evie's castle.

* * *

Once I landed, I quickly ran to my room and started to change. Evie made this really cool outfit for me: leather zip-up shirt and matching pants, plus a green, red, and black mini skirt to wear over it. **((To look at Penelope's wardrobe, I'll be posting on my IG account ( beelieverdraws) and on deviantArt (TheNightShades). Check them out!)) **Then I dug deeper into my closet and pulled out my personal sword, along with my favourite knife: Dad said they were his oldest weapons. I strapped the sword to my belt, hid the knife in my boot, tugged on my fingerless gloves, and raced out the door.

The first thing I saw was a newscaster at the courtyard. He seemed to be talking to the cameraman. "News have come about the sleeping spell. We need to get this story live, fast!"

"What sleeping spell?" I barged in on their conversation, suddenly paranoid.

"Didn't you hear? There's pink mist spreading everywhere and it's causing people to drop and sleep! We don't know who's causing this—"

"You need more information?" I despised the news sometimes so I tried to look at the two men deadly serious. "Princess Audrey is the one causing this. You need to tell everyone to watch out for her! She's out for Auradon!"

The reporter raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm sorry, and who are you to tell such lies?"

I groaned inwardly and just flew off.

I didn't want to leave my Auradon schoolmates behind…but I knew I could help them by trying to help put an end to Audrey quickly.

First stop was Ben's office.

* * *

But I was too late. Audrey got there first.

"Just give me the scepter, and I'll forgive you—"

"You'll forgive me? I don't think so!"

"Ben!"

Audrey looked to the door and Ben turned, horrified. "Penelope—"

I was suddenly frozen. Seeing Audrey in her new villainous look…I wanted to believe it wasn't her. I really did.

"Hello, Penny," Audrey cooed, coming closer to me. I could hear the venom in her tone. "You were always trying to appeal to the villains, right? You like misfits right?! Well look at me and tell me you didn't see this coming!"

"Audrey, please stop this!"

"No, you need to know what it's like to have friends turned against you, because that's what having villains for friends is like!" She turned back to Ben, glaring. "Sleeping is too good for you!" She aimed the scepter at Ben, causing him to fall to the floor.

My throat could only shriek out, _"No!"_

Audrey then turned to me, but I was quicker. I pulled my sword out to block the spell she was about to cast on me. It bounced right back and Audrey moved away, making the spell fly out the window and into the sky. Even if it didn't hit me, it definitely hit someone else.

"Sleeping is too good for Auradon…" Audrey closed her eyes, as if searching for something in her head, and then she began to laugh evilly.

I tried to slice my sword through the scepter's staff, but the princess disappeared in her pink mist before I could touch her. As I moved forward, I heard growling coming from behind Ben's desk, and I instantly ran to him.

"Ben! Are you—"

I leapt back as soon as I bent down when a paw reached up to claw at my face. I gasped when I saw the curse that was put on my best friend. The King of Auradon was now hairy, beastly, and looking very much angry.

When Ben continued to claw at me and roar, I used my sword to block and I could never do more than defense. My hands were already shaking as he continued to attack. "B-Ben, it's me!"

I tried to run out but he chased me down the hall. I ducked when Ben tried to claw at me again, but he destroyed a painting on the wall instead. He was howling and growling, and it was then did I realize he wasn't just attacking me. The curse didn't just turn him into a beast.

He sounded like he was in utter pain. "It's Penelope Pan! Ben, we're best friends, I've been with you forever, don't you—"

I let my guard down too easily. Ben scratched my left arm good and hard.

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor and shrieking in agony.

Ben raised his paw again, roaring louder, and that's when I realized this wasn't my best friend anymore. The beast was ready to strike again, and all I did was raise my hand.

I'd never have guessed that the thorn from my spiked bracelet would get stuck in his hand. It must have hurt a lot because the beast roared loudly and ran out of the castle.

I clutched my arm to stop my bleeding, now feeling relief, and forced myself to stand up. I went to Ben's office and looked for his first aid kit. I managed to put ointment and treat myself with shaky hands, plus wild thoughts running through my mind.

I knew I had to find Ben. But when I tore off the curtains in his room and made a makeshift bandage for myself, I knew I couldn't do it alone.

Staggering through the halls, I knew I wasn't in good shape right now. I found the armor room, collapsed on the center platform, and just fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait…if I was asleep, did that mean I was under the curse?

Voices were screaming as I woke up.

"_Beeen!"_

"_Penelope!"_

I could feel my body being shaken,

"_No…is she also—"_

"_She must be…"_

"_Don't worry, man, we'll save her too."_

"_Good riddance with 'er, I say."_

"_Lay off, Harry!"_

For some reason, that was my trigger to wake up.

I opened my eyes first and they darted around the room. Carlos was too close to my face, and our friends looked happy to see that I was awake. I saw Hook, Uma, and Gil at the far back, but I was too weak to question it right now. I did notice Harry looked the least bit interested and proceeded looking around the armor room. As Jay, Evie, and Mal looked relieved, Carlos helped me sit up before leaning towards me. He hesitated, but only for a quick moment, before giving me the tightest hug.

"Oh man, I'm so happy you're okay!"

He felt warm. It was very relaxing. As I reached up to hug him back, it took a few seconds before I said, "Ow."

"I'm sorry!" De Vil instantly pulled away and inspected my arm. "Oh no…"

"Pen, are you okay?" Mal questioned.

I laughed almost bitterly. "I think it stopped bleeding, don't worry."

I took the bandage off and everyone's eyes widened at the scratch on my arm. I heard Dude gasp and run up to me, attempting to lick my arm. "I gotcha…"

"What—"

"Ben. Cursed. Out in the wild right now, we need to find him—"

"Hey!" Harry interrupted, his eyes squinting at me and everyone else. "Sorry but, perchance we can talk about it later, ye?"

"What?! Your King is out there on the loose—"

"Pardon, he is not my king. And mind you, we have a situation."

That's when we saw the moving armor, heard Audrey's voice, and began to get into battle stance.

* * *

We fought the armor and won, but I feel like I barely helped. My left arm was still weak, but at least I was right-handed. Evie also tried to get the VKs to be friends, but I stubbornly didn't want to be on the side that Harry was in. Luckily, Mal stopped her, Uma planned to search Audrey's bedroom, and Mal insisted we look for Ben. I insisted on joining the boys in the search.

"Pen, no—" Carlos had started.

"I don't feel good about getting stuck with the codfish either—"

Harry had glared, saying, "Don' wanna get stuck with the weakest one 'ere either."

"—but I want to reach out to Ben again. I know he's not himself right now but I really want to help bring him back. Let me find my best friend, please."

So the boys and I – and Dude - set out into the woods, calling the King's name.

"Tootles hasn't been responding," I said, once we decided to take a break. Carlos and I sat on a rock and I pet Dude as I put him on my lap. "Neither has Jane."

I thought I heard Carlos scoff. "Well, I bet if Tootles is with her, she'll be fine."

I hesitated. "I don't know what that means, but I'm not so sure. Tootles, like I, is still a child inside." I then nudged my boyfriend with my elbow. "I feel more safe knowing you're here with me though."

The VK smiled at me and put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Then someone laughed behind me, and we saw Harry try to get into Jay and Gil's conversation. "Tourney? That's a wee boy's game!"

Carlos glared, the boys just ignored Hook, and I rolled my eyes. "Leave them alone."

The brunette squinted his eyes at me. "Pan must be so disappointed in ya, lass. Bein' with a VK, findin' love…"

That's when I stood and stomped over to him. "I'll have you know Dad is happy about me being with Carlos!"

I almost expected my boyfriend to pull me away from Harry, but Carlos just said, "Really?"

I turned to him, actually surprised by his response. "Well, I mean…yeah, he is."

That seemed to make him smile. "As in, he'll let me have a future with you and everything?"

_That _made me pause for a moment too long. Carlos' smile seemed to fade away. "T-That's what he wants, yeah!"

"What about you, though? What do you want to do?"

I have been _avoiding_ this question. The future? It scares me. We're done with school and all that, but I still don't know what comes after for me yet. I didn't think I'd be growing up so fast. I specifically said I was still a child inside for a reason. I couldn't even get past this petty urge to beat Hook's son in everything. I was in conflict with my own opinions. I couldn't make a proper decision. I supported Mal's program to bring the VKs to Auradon one by one, but I couldn't bring myself to be comfortable around Uma and Harry? (Gil was okay actually—)

Carlos was waiting too long. So I finally said, "I don't know what I want."

My boyfriend's shoulders slumped and I knew I disappointed him somehow. Harry ate the berry he took with his hook and began to laugh. "Well, this is sad. P.S. your mutt went that way."

"_Pen! Carlos!"_

Carlos seemed to snap back to reality and run to Dude. "Dude what did you see?!"

"This way!"

"Did you find Ben?" I asked.

"Not yet, but I think almost…!"

I sighed and looked at Harry, who was scoffing. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"I don't have one!"

"Oh, not you Dude!"

"Are ye not bothered as well?" Harry huffed. "Ya said it yerself, ye didn' want to be stuck with me. What a Pan thing to say."

"It wasn't very mature I know, but you'd have said the same thing."

Hook's son shrugged. "Point taken."

"Got it from our parents, I suppose."

"Ha! Yep. Like ye got your sword fighting skills from Peter Pan, I bet. No wonder ye beat me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Was that a compliment of sorts?"

"Hmph. Don't get cocky."

I rolled my eyes again. Then I said something I didn't think I'd ever say. "Well, Evie was right when she said you have a great accent."

"Now I _know _that was a compliment."

"Yeah, so?"

Harry was quiet for a while as we continued walking. "So, Pan can be nice."

"I could say the same for Hook."

"Don't get me wrong. I didn't want to inherit _all _my Dad's traits."

"I heard you stuck your hand in a crocodile's mouth and hoped it would cut it off."

"Ugh. Rumors."

I laughed and I was surprised when Harry did as well. It surprised us both, and we were quiet for a while. Jay and Gil continued to talk. I think I saw Carlos look back at us and smile a bit.

"They've…been enemies for as long as anyone could remember. Our dads, I mean."

"Aye. Makes sense that we are."

"…But we aren't."

When I stopped walking, Harry turned to face me and he looked confused. "What?"

"We literally met like, almost a year ago. We fought once. I haven't seen you before today."

"Didn't stop me from wantin' to beat you in another sword fight the next time I saw ye."

"I felt the same way! But, we're not exactly archenemies."

"Hm…well, what do I know? In truth, I don't know much about their story. All I know is how much Dad hated yer dad."

"Well, true…but actually, my dad doesn't hate your dad as much."

"Hmph. Figures."

He was silent yet again, so I asked, "What's Captain Hook like?"

Harry scoffed. "Grumpy. Angry. And the man's barely around, so I do as I please."

My expression softened up a bit. "Strangely enough, I can relate to that."

"Yeah?"

"Dad left me here in Auradon…and, I'm all cool in supporting his dreams but…I just always wonder how things would be if he didn't."

The son of Hook shrugged. "I mean, ye wouldn't have been caught up in all this mess, would ye?"

I hesitated. "No, I wouldn't…" Suddenly, I felt…grateful. Grateful for the life I had now. I had amazing best friends, a loving boyfriend, wonderful adventures with them everyday…

Maybe growing up wasn't so bad.

"Harry—"

"Who gave ye permission to call me that, Pan?"

"Oh, please. We're not our parents." That shut him up and made him raise an eyebrow. "I know we're supposed to hate each other and all that…plus it really was fun to beat you in that last fight—"

"Don't start."

"—but surprisingly enough, I don't…actually hate you entirely."

Harry paused, looking away from me as if deep in thought. "Well, aye, me neither. Ye didn' really do anythin' I suppose…"

"Don't you think Ben was right? Maybe, the next generation has hope. Maybe we can be friends."

He looked at me, and I remembered what I doubted on my own thoughts of VKs capable of being good. Maybe I was right after all.

"Ben!" I heard Carlos shout.

"Whew, something stinks and it wasn't me this time!" Dude protested.

Suddenly, we heard a roar, and out of nowhere I saw a beastly figure jump out and turn to us. Ben was still the same as when I first saw him becoming cursed, and I felt myself freezing up again.

"Ben…"

The beast attacked once, and Carlos pulled me and Gil back. When Ben attacked Harry, he punched him. Ben was on the ground for only a moment before he roared and lunged again. Jay and I quickly reached out to pull him back. The beast was glaring at us and started backing away as he stepped on higher ground.

"You need some serious nose adjustments!"

"I'm not so sure!"

"Guys, it's Ben!" I cried. "I know it is. He injured me in this form…"

"Ben?" Carlos gasped. "Audrey did this…?"

"Huh!" Jay panted. "I thought I recognized those pants!"

"Oh, he's got a boo-boo!" Gil suddenly said. "That's why he's so cranky. You know my Dad said that his dad did _not _take pain well."

"Well," I laughed lightly, placing both hands on my hips. "I can agree. And I believe that's my fault as well. Audrey already put pain on him and I just made it worse. He ran away from me after."

The beast growled more, and the boys and I stepped back. Jay turned to Carlos and me. "You guys are good with animals. Do something!"

"Wh—" Carlos began to protest but stopped himself. "Okay…but wait, he attacked Pen—"

"No, I-I'll approach him too," I managed. I did keep myself behind Carlos, just in case. The albino gave a dry laugh and we treaded carefully.

The beast roared but Carlos held his hands out and was careful going near him. "Hey Ben…it's us…it's Penelope, your best friend, and me, Carlos—"

Ben swiped at him – _"Whoa!" – _and I yelped and pulled Carlos back. My boyfriend looked at me quickly – as if giving me some reassurance – before turning back to Ben. "Ben, Ben! It's me, Carlos! Alright? You know me. You helped me once. Remember, with Dude?"

"And Ben…" I tried to be braver and finally took one step forward. "Ben, we've always helped each other. We were always there for each other...I know you're still in there."

The beast just gave a low growl.

Carlos put a hand on my shoulder. "Let us help you."

He was careful in taking my bracelet's thorn out of Ben's paw. Once he did, the beast roared his final roar, the boys and I grinned, and the next thing we knew Ben was being spewed with water in the face.

We all looked and saw Tootles and Jane! Fairy Godmother's daughter had a water gun of sorts in her hands, and the more she sprayed Ben with it, the more he was getting back to his normal self. I gasped – "Tootles! Jane!" – and ran to the two and hugged Jane first while Jay helped Ben get his senses back.

"Oh thank Neverland you're both okay," I said breathlessly as I then went to hug Tootles.

My old friend chuckled as we pulled away. "We were only lucky." He turned to Jane with a smile. "It was a brilliant idea, to use Enchanted Lake water."

Jane smiled shyly. "It was your idea to bring it."

"Well it was your idea to go under it when Audrey crashed your party!"

The two were giving each other goofy smiles and only looked at each other, as if they'd forgotten I was in front of them. I turned to Carlos and we gave each other knowing smirks. I backed away from the two to go and tackle Ben into a hug.

The King was surprised but hugged me back tightly. "I am so sorry…"

I shook my head, trying not to cry. "I'm just glad you're back…" When I moved away, I almost choked on my own laugh. "Well, mostly…"

Ben scratched at his new beard and tugged at his new fangs. "Yep…"

"You need another blast," Jane declared before shooting more water at him. It didn't seem to work, though.

"Please…stop."

"Huh…it's Enchanted Lake water, I guess it can only do so much…"

Harry then tried to make a move on Jane – which I scoffed at – but Tootles laughed lightly and stepped forward. "H-Hey, maybe wanna back off man?"

The son of Hook smirked. "She yours, mate?"

"W-Well, no, b-but you know, you might not want this one—"

"Hey!" Jane complained.

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that! I-I just meant like, hey, you're a dashing dude, you could get any girl you want, b-but like, if you're gonna treat a girl like this then maybe no—"

"You're bad at this, aren't ya?" Harry teased.

"Leave him alone, Hook," I called out.

"H-Hook's son? W-Well, of course you'd go around teasing me, I was one of Peter Pan's trusted Lost Boys you know—"

"So where are ye goin' with this, boy?" Even Jane had her arms crossed and raised her eyebrows.

It was actually fun watching Tootles struggling. "I-I actually don't know—I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He bit his lip, turned to Jane and his voice cracked when he said, "I've never found love before. I'm not like him, but…I do find you very interesting."

Harry suddenly laughed but stopped himself quick with a cough, and I saw a smile spread across Jane's lips. I've never seen Tootles this red since the time Slightly stole his favourite teddy bear. Now he got even redder when Fairy Godmother's daughter took him by the arm.

"H-Hold on, sorry," Ben suddenly interrupted, pointing at Gil and Harry. "Whose side are they on?"

Jay patted Ben's back. "They escaped and joined us. And Mal has the Ember which is our only hope to stop Audrey. Details to follow."

"Hades' Ember? Has Mal gone back to the Isle?"

"I said details to follow, we're meeting up with Mal, Evie, and Uma, let's go—"

"Uma?!"

"_Details to follow!"_

* * *

When we got to Evie's place, Mal instantly ran to hug Ben. Uma went to hug her boys, and I hugged Evie. I looked behind her and smiled to see her boyfriend. "Doug!"

The son of Dopey smiled and hugged me as well. "Glad you're not asleep."

"Also glad you're not!" I looked behind him to smirk at Evie. "True love's kiss?"

The blue-haired girl chuckled lowly. "Yeah."

"About time."

Evie rolled her eyes. "And what about you, hm?"

I was about to change the subject, but then Carlos came up from behind me to pull me away and have me sit down at a table. He sat across me, and that's when I noticed the red box in his hand. "Hey, um…this might be a bad time…but uh…" He placed the box on the table and smiled shyly. "Happy almost anniversary."

I stared at the box, carefully lifting it to inspect it. "Oh, Neverland…"

"I made it with my 3-D printer."

"Carlos…we're not celebrating our anniversary for another week—"

"I-I know but…guess I'm excited?" The albino laughed lightly. "Also, after earlier…I just…"

He trailed off as I was shakily opening the box. Inside was a beautiful golden necklace. It had a gold chain and a pendant that said "Carnelope", with a star on the corner. I brought it out and stared, feeling my lower lip tremble.

It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me…

"It's our names put together. Because you know, we're together. You and me like a couple." He laughed lightly.

I couldn't help giggling. "This is so cute."

"R-Really?"

"Carlos and Penelope make Carnelope. So cute."

"I tried a bunch of other names…Pencarlos, Carlope, Parlos—It's so hard to make a ship name for us." I burst out laughing and my boyfriend cursed. "Not that I'm implying we're not a perfect match—"

"Carlos."

"Right, um…" He took both of my hands and stared his soft brown eyes into mine. I've never seen him look so serious. "I know you said you didn't know what you wanted…" My smile faded. "But I want us...for as long as we live. And that might be scary to you, but…" He cut himself off, as if afraid to continue.

Right then and there, I wanted to take this beautiful, wonderful boy into my arms and just hold him.

I clasped his hand tighter and kissed his fingertips. Carlos stared at me. "I love this gift…so much. Now, I'm realizing I love you more than anything."

Carlos hasn't smiled as wide as he did since the day he confessed to me. He leaned in closer and closer, but I pressed my finger to his lips before he could do anything else. "Until we survive all this…save it. In the meantime, help me put it on?"

The albino nodded quickly, still smiling, and he clasped the necklace around my neck as soon as I turned and pulled my hair back. When I turned back to him, we embraced each other lovingly. I didn't want to let go.

Ben then said, "Doug! Go with Jane, you need to find Fairy Godmother."

"They might need some muscle," Uma spoke up.

"Hey," the band member protested.

"I can go!" Tootles said quickly.

"More," I coughed.

"Pen!"

"Well, I'll go!" Gil volunteered.

"Yeah, actually I would feel better," I said.

"Yeah, actually I'd feel better too," Evie spoke up.

"Same," Mal added.

"…Actually I would too."

Gil chuckled and put an arm around Doug. "Alright man, let's do it! Let's go, Jane, Tootles!"

I looked to Tootles, who was now putting a hand on Jane's shoulder. When we locked eyes, we both said "Be careful", before finally parting ways.

* * *

That night was a bummer for all of us though. When we raided Fairy Cottage for Audrey, all we found was a trapped Chad. When we realized Audrey wasn't there and we began to leave, that's when Mal began to confess.

"I lied to you. The kids won't be coming off the Isle."

Carlos and I exchanged confused looks. Jay stared at Mal. "What do you mean?"

"The program is shut down…and the barrier will be closed for good."

I saw Harry shake his hook and begin to pace.

"Auradon's safety…" I heard Ben say.

"Seriously?" I gave a bitter laugh. Carlos had his hand in mine, but if he didn't I would have stepped up to Ben. "Is that seriously still an excuse?!"

"Hold up," Uma walked up to Mal instead. "So we're saving your precious people – and your behinds – for a lie?" Maleficent's daughter was silent. "I knew it was a mistake to trust you. You're always out for yourself."

"And you! King Ben, eh?" Harry walked up to the brunette, and I could've sworn he was going to start swearing. But Hook's son softened his voice when he said "You're probably just gonna throw us all back inside."

"Harry—"

"Penelope." The boy turned to me, and I don't think I've seen him so sad. "This generation has no hope after all. _We _have no hope."

I felt my heart break.

Celia stepped up to Mal next, but I couldn't hear anything. I was in too much in shock, and my emotions were running wild. Carlos put an arm around my shoulder, and that's when I saw Celia throw the Ember into a birdbath.

Mal was shouting.

Uma and Harry walked away.

Evie was crying.

Jay shook his head.

Carlos crouched to Dude. I looked down at them.

And suddenly everything was black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By some miracle, Audrey was defeated - thanks to Mal and Uma – and the VKs, Ben, and I were back to normal. It felt weird being a statue…

We helped bring Audrey back to her room, we agreed to get Hades to help wake her up after Mal revealed he was her father (everyone else had been silent and I felt bad when I laughed at first), and Uma, Harry, and Celia spoke up that they wanted to go back to the Isle when they got him.

"I really think that Evie was right," Mal said. "And, I do think that we could've been friends. And I'm really sorry that I lied to all of you guys. You deserve so much better than that."

"You were just trying to do the right thing," Jay said.

"Yeah," Uma agreed.

I held Carlos' hand. "One thing I never liked about Auradon was how chicken the people here can be."

Harry gave a dry laugh. "We can agree on something." He looked at me with a smirk, and I shrugged and smiled back. Carlos gripped my hand tighter.

Evie stood and looked at Mal. "I get it."

* * *

Over the time Hades was on Auradon, I didn't want to leave Carlos' side. She may have done many wrongdoings, but Audrey was still a friend. He sat beside me on the steps of Auradon Prep the entire time, and we held each other in silence.

When we saw her step out of the school – Ben, his parents, Mal, and Queen Leah were behind her – I ran up to the princess and just hugged her. Audrey hugged me back.

"I'm really sorry," she whispered. "I thought I was over all this."

"You're back, and that's what matters."

"I'm basically labelled a villain now."

When I pulled away from her, I touched her cheek gently and wiped a tear from her eye. "One thing I learned from the past week is that anyone can grow."

Ben and Mal's engagement party was at the end of a bridge that could connect to the Isle of the Lost. Everyone was dressed up, and I also wore a green cocktail dress with a heart- shaped neckline brown leggings, green boots, plus the Carnelope necklace Carlos gave me. Everyone was cheerful and excited, but I kept hiding behind my boyfriend.

Until he whispered in my ear, "Come on. You look beautiful, as always."

I was blushing until I saw Tootle come up to me in a bright white suit. The only black thing about him was his bowtie. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Tootles!" Carlos greeted, shaking his hand. I was actually amused at how cheerful he was around him now.

As I gave him a quick hug, I asked, "You got a date, Toots?"

"Actually I do~" he sang.

"Hey guys!" Jane came up to us and Tootles put an arm around her. My eyes widened, but I instantly began to grin widely.

"Hey, Jane!" That's when I noticed the necklace she had around her neck. It looked like a shiny diamond, and they came with matching earrings on Jane's ears. "Nice accessories!"

Jane beamed. "Thanks! Tootles actually gave them to me for my birthday!"

My friend put his fists on his hips proudly. "I went back to the Enchanted Lake and fashioned a bunch of these shiny rocks I found to make them for her!"

"Nice," Carlos nodded slowly, eyeing the trinkets.

"Isn't he the sweetest?"

I gripped Carlos' hand and raised an eyebrow. "I can debate." The albino just rolled his eyes playfully.

I turned back to the two and Tootles pulled me aside to whisper in my ear. "I came to Auradon to grow up. You know that, Pen. I was afraid, and I didn't know what to expect…but I'm proud to say that, I feel like I've grown up for real, too."

Nodding, I smiled at him in understanding. "I get that. Growing up doesn't mean losing sight of yourself." We smiled at each other, as if sharing a secret conversation.

Then Ben and Mal arrived.

Ben spoke first. I cheered before he could even speak and everyone laughed.

Then Mal was asked to be speak but she was silent for a while.

Until she gave that speech about anyone capable of being good or bad.

When Ben announced the barrier coming down for good, Carlos and I cheered first.

Then everyone began applauding.

I pushed Carlos forward, and he, Evie, and Jay went up to join Mal in holding Fairy Godmother's wand.

"_To make the world a better place, we have to do it face to face!"_

The bridge began to form, connecting the Isle to Auradon, and everyone cheered again. I hugged Jane, Doug, and even Audrey.

Everyone seemed totally cool with this and that really made me happy.

Suddenly, everything felt like a musical number.

I joined some people on the bridge in welcoming the Isle kids to Auradon.

As we danced with the VKs, I really felt like the future was so much brighter now.

As more VKs came in, I found Harry and greeted him with a light punch on the arm. "What's up, codfish?"

The son of Hook smirked back at me. "Hello to ya too, coward."

I laughed and we continued to dance near Uma. She and I smiled at each other before we looked at Mal. "You know what? Mal came through."

"She always does," Evie agreed.

"She's done so much, it feels like there were three movies about her made," I commented.

"So, she's _definitely_ taken!" Harry clarified.

Evie wasn't amused. "Definitely."

"So is Evie," Doug put in.

The daughter of Ursuala nudged Harry, annoyed. "What's my name?"

"Uma!" Harry answered. When he leaned in to kiss her, she only walked away.

I couldn't help laughing. "Sorry 'bout that, Hook!"

He pretend to jab me with his hook, but I took off the moment I saw Audrey dance in.

I then found Mal and Ben together and I ran over to hug them. They were surprised, but hey. I've been pretty huggy in the past few days. "I love you guys."

"Oh, Pen, we love you too," Mal said breathlessly.

"I'm proud of you both."

Ben leaned down to kiss my forehead. "You don't think we made the wrong decision?"

"Of course not! Well, that's up to you. I mean, bringing the barrier down means meeting him."

I pointed to the man who said, "Am I invited to the wedding?"

I almost felt Ben shiver when he saw Hades. "Hi, Dad! Um…"

Laughing once again, I moved away until someone caught me and hugged me from behind.

"You nervous?" Carlos asked, chuckling.

"Nervous?"

"To meet his mom!" Dude trotted in. "Who's Cruella De Vil, mind you! I'm _petrified!"_

We laughed at Dude and Carlos looked towards the Isle. "Let's just hope she doesn't wanna be a vet."

I took his face in my hands and kissed his lips. Suddenly, everything felt like perfect when Carlos wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt like the world didn't matter. It was just me and him. Suddenly, I knew what true love's kiss felt like.

Carlos was grinning stupidly as I pulled away. I giggled and pressed my forehead to his. "I may never want to lose this childish side of me…but I also know I never want to let you go. I love you."

"I love you too, Pen."

He kissed me again, and everything felt right.

This whole thing felt right.

We might have some things to fix, with villains running amuck on Auradon now.

But not all change was that bad after all. Why was I ever afraid of growing up?

After all, this was only the start of a something beautiful.

_~The End~_

* * *

~Extended Ending~

"You know, you guys…the only ones I haven't seen so far are your parents."

The four VKs that first came to the Isle looked at me, stunned. But slowly, they began to smile and held hands.

Carlos moved to peck my lips first. "You'll meet my mom later."

"Assuming she doesn't, you know…try to scold you for dating me."

He only smirked and went to hold Evie's hand. The four VKs smiled at me again before they nodded at each other and stepped back out towards the bridge.

I realized how much my life has changed because of them. If they haven't come to Auradon, who knows what may have happened?

And so, I let my imagination run wild at what was about to happen next for us.

* * *

**I'm still waiting until I get to read "Escape from the Isle of the Lost" but when I do, I'm quickly writing another oneshot on that!**

**Guys, I'm shook that this took 29 pages…but you know what, I'm happy!**

**I'm not yet going to give my final goodbye to Descendants. Not yet. I just want everyone to know that I don't regret not writing about Penelope. Descendants have truly changed my life, and I am grateful to Kenny Ortega and the cast for bringing such a beautiful creation to this world.**

**Penelope was my way of showing how much I loved the franchise.**

**I'm probably going to say it again, but I really miss Cameron…this fanfic is my way of coping with his loss.**

**Thank you guys for reading this fanfic. To those that have been a fan of Penelope for the longest time – or even new fans that are reading about her now – thank you so much for your support and love (especially you Charr ily girl heart heart ^_^ )**

**Until the next oneshot~**


End file.
